Welcome To The MDA
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: have you ever wonder what happens to a Monster once he or she are banished to the Human World? well that is where the Monster Detection Agency ( or MDA for short ) comes in and helps the Monsters who have been banished from their World and are force to live in the Human World... Ingrid who is a part of the MDA is one of the humans who works with Monsters
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Monsters Inc and Monsters University goes to Pixar and Disney.**

* * *

_**When Monsters are banished from the Monster World they are thought by the Monsters who still in the Monster world that the Monsters who get banished into the Human World will be on their own and would most likely die in the Human World...**_

_**well they thought wrong, as long as the CDA have been around in the Monsters World, The MDA has been around in the Human World for a long time...**_

_**MDA stands for Monster Detection Agency...**_  
_**just like the CDA stands for Child Detection Agency...**_

_**The MDA works to help banished Monsters who are banished into are world and all so there are Monsters (who have been banished of course...) working at the MDA and each Monster who works at the MDA works with a Human Partner...**_

_**and that is where I come in...my Name is Ingrid and my Partner in the MDA is Bill Sullivan though some times if he gets me angry I call him 'William'**_

_**he wasn't really banished he came to the human world by choice and was able to go to and from the Monster World and Human World due to the fact that CDA lets him so he can work with us at MDA...well The Head of the CDA that was Roz gave Bill permission to come here in the Human World at times to help move most Monsters who get banished here to the hidden base we have that houses both Humans and Monsters together (for those Monsters who wish to work at MDA) or at the village that was made for banished monsters that is very well hidden in the woods and all you got to do is find this huge cave and when you go inside you just take a left and it will have outside at the other end of the cave a village of Monsters...**_

_**though a sign was place outside of the entrance that said it was too dangerous to enter.**_

_**it was to protect the Monsters who live in the village and all so to keep any humans who don't know about the monsters out and not call any law on the Monsters who live there.**_

_**it was a hard job to do but I enjoy it and I hope to let my own children take on the same job too...well so far I only have one child, a daughter...well she is a bit different but I love her all the same...you see she was made in the MDA Lab by studying Monster DNA and they splicing my DNA with a Monster DNA and creating a hybrid Baby Girl..**_

_**since she had my DNA I had adopted her but I had to wonder which Monsters DNA they used for her?**_

_**I know she was just a Artificial Hybrid of a Monster and Human DNA but I still loved her as if she was my real daughter (even though she kinda is...)**_

_**she looks perfectly human she has a human like nose and eyes and her hands look normal human like hands but if you look closer they have small sharp claws and plus she only has four fingers on each of her hands making her have around eight fingers.**_

_**she has normal looking hair though it was a purple color and her fur that was hardly very noticeable was light purple color that was all most like a grayish purple and her eyes are the bright light blue...**_

_**and all so her name is Jillian but I all so call her my little Jill at times...**_

_**I know that as I write this down someone will read it and I hope it will be you Jillian cause you may now know the truth that you are different and why we had to keep you away from the rest of the world...the MDA can't let other humans know about Monsters and that is why they can't know about you...**_

_**and that is why I am sending you to live in the Monster world to live with your well I guess you could say your 'Father's' Family...**_

_**you have a Older Half-Brother too I'm sure that he wont accept you as half-human but perhaps it is best to keep that part of your life a secret...**_

_**I send this book with you and you might find a note on it that says 'Don't Open Until Your 17th Birthday...'**_

_**I'm all so telling you my life story in this book so you may know why the MDA must be kept secret and why it is very important you too are kept a secret and only be known as just a Monster and not a Monster who is part human...that life you have and were born as must be secret.**_

_**and so I tell you my story my daughter...Jillian Worthington...**_

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

* * *

in a bedroom a alarm sounded on a clock as a hand reach out and hit it into silence and you can see a lump under covers that was in the bed and as the covers were kick off and you can see a woman with light brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

she was right now sitting on her knees and looking tired and she look over at her clock and saw what time it was.

"OH SHOOT! IT'S 11:45 AM! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE UP AGES AGO AROUND 7:30 AM TO TRAIN THE NEWBIES! WASN'T BILL SUPPOSE TO WAKE ME UP?! THAT JERK! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIS NECK OF HIS!"the woman said as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and when she came out she was wearing a black shirt that had the letters MDA on it in yellow letters and she had all so had on some black pants to match her shirt and not only that but she was wearing boots too.

"Okay lets get a look at the rookies shall we?"she said as she headed out of her bedroom and went down the hall and past a few men but as she takes another walk down the hall she was in a man and a monster came into view.

"Hey Ingrid whats going on?"the Monster next to the man ask the human woman that was Ingrid who looks over to the monster and smiles "Oh hey Pete, well you know I have to train the Newbies today you know how it is...after all you and Paul here are still training the Monsters and Humans who have been Partnered up as a team so your job must be really easy compare to my job working with the rookies..."she said as she crosses her arms over her chest and looking annoyed at the fact the new rookies still believe half the stories they heard from the Monsters from their world about Humans being dangerous.

knowing what Ingrid was thinking the two friends known as Paul and Pete look at each other before chuckling to themselves before looking back at a glaring Ingrid "What Are you two laughing at?! how would you two like a fat lip?"Ingrid said to the two who stop chuckling but they both kept smiling at her "Sorry about that Ingrid we promise not to laugh at ya...for today at least...anyway you best go and train the new rookies...we'll catch up with you during lunch break."Pete said as he with his Human Partner Paul head forward from where Ingrid just came from and she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watch them leave.

"seriously those two can be such a pain at times...but at least they are a great team to work with and at least they take their jobs seriously when dealing with banished Monsters and helping them out..."Ingrid said as she smirks and headed down to the room that the rookie MDA Monsters are in and as she enter all eyes look over to her and she saw fear in their eyes...

she couldn't help but feel frustrated at these newbies as they still feel fearful around humans just because they been told lies about them all their lives...

right now she puts on a serious look on her face and went up to them "Okay You Rookies I am Ingrid and I will be here to help you get through your first phase of training that is..."she said as she walks over to a small table that has a blanket over it and as she took it off with both her hands and what was under it was reveals to be something that makes all the Monsters either scream or back away or run around the room and scream.

"DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!"

"KEEP IT AWAY! KEEP IT AWAY!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

she couldn't help but grind her teeth a little as she watch the chaos of these crybaby monsters running around and they were all Adult Monsters.

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE! THERE IS SO MUCH I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE!"

"I think I just wet myself..."one of the group of Monsters said and that is where she had enough.

"Okay that is Enough you lot! you are gonna Man or Monster up and deal with this! this is part of your training and that is getting over your fear of being touch by a..."as she says this as she raises her arm up before pointing it over to the thing the Monsters are so scared of and to which was a doll.

"you are gonna get over your fear of human toys and the first step is to touch, hug or at least try to play with it a little and after which we will move on to the next part of the training but only if you all pass and when one or more of you fail this part of the training you will be made to do it again until you get it right and if you fail once more you will go back to the very start of the training and I do believe you rookies know better than to want that since your last 'teacher' was way more worse than I myself so you will have a choice either you man up and make a effort and get over your fear to us and are children's toys or you are out on your own until some humans who don't know about your kind finds ya and turn you over to oh I don't know maybe the guys from Area 51? they may take Aliens now but they might be more than eager to get their hands on some Monsters from a Parallel Earth that has Monsters live on it...So make your choice 'ladies' you either do this and get it over with or you can deal with the outside world of the Human World and have Area 51 find your butts and drag you back to their base..."she said as the monsters now look nervous as they heard stories about Area 51 and from what they heard what they do to Aliens half the time from the movies they watch since they came here they didn't want any of it.

she turns her back to them and crosses her arms over her chest and keeping her frown on her face and not looking at them.

"I'll give ya to the count of 10 to go touch the doll and if you don't your going outside in the world to deal with Area 51...1...2...3...4...5..."she said as she was about to count to the next number when she hears running feet and hears a yell "IT'S MINE!"a gruff voice yells out and she looks over and sees now the Monsters who were once scared of the Doll were all touching the doll now and all so fighting over it.

"NO IT'S MINE! I AIN'T GOING TO AREA 51!"a monster with blue body and about eight eyes cries out

"WELL I'M NOT EITHER JAMES! I WANT TO LIVE!"monster with four arms and many legs and sharp fangs cries out too.

another monster jumps up in the air at the two and tackles the two to the ground while yelling "THE DOLL IS MINE!"

she couldn't help but feel her left twitch at the sight of these Monsters fighting over a simple doll...and it wasn't until a few seconds ago they were too scared to go near it...maybe she should use that bluff about sending more like them to Area 51 more often.

"okay that is it for today boys you may head back to your rooms until you are called again for your next training and...your not even listening are you?"she said as she watch them still fight over the doll and she couldn't help but sigh at this before walking to the door "yeah I guess I should leave you boys to play with your doll..."she said as she heads out of the room and heads down to eat lunch with Paul and Pete...

she hated what the monsters did to their own and instead of just placing them in prison like they are suppose to...

they send them here for what? so they don't have to deal with them back in their home world and she find that really cruel if you ask her...

the first Monster who was banish to the human world had met up with a human girl who was around 18 years old and at first the two were scared of each other but they got to know each other and started to become friends and it was the two who form MDA to help Monsters who have been banish to the human world.

the human girl from that time was Ingrid's Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother.

the job of helping Monsters who get banish to the human world was the duty that was pass down to each member of her family and she took the job very seriously cause she grew up around Monsters and when she was around 4 years old she was part of the training where the Monsters had to get use to a human child...it took a while but the ones who were train to not be so scared of a human child became one of the best that MDA had to offer...

though one of which who came from the monster world and was not banished at all but was free to come and go as he please really got on her nerves at times...even with the nickname he gave her when he first learn her name and that was

"Ingy! Good Morning!"she hears a deep male voice call out to her and she looks over and saw the big monster in question.

"William! I told you not to call me Ingy! it is embarrassing!"she yells out at the big purple Monster with blue dots on him.

(he looks like Sulley only his fur is purple instead of blue and his dots are blue...)

"Aw come on Ingy you got to admit it is a cute nickname for ya...so you heading to lunch to meet up with Paul and Pete?"Bill asks with a smirk on his face while pointing with his thumb to the double doors that is where the lunch was being served.

"Yes and Stop Calling me Ingy! people namely both humans and monsters are going to think we are dating! and we aren't! your like what married? start acting like a Monster who has responsibility and not one who acts like he is flirting with his Partner that he is working with!"she said as she tap the back of her hand which was a fist on Bill's chest and she couldn't help but notice from the amuse look on his face that he had sad looking eyes.

"okay your face say your amused but your eyes tell a different story so what gives? spill it Bill..."she said to Bill who sadly looks down while rubbing the back of his neck.

"my wife well she died so it's just me and kids now, they are staying over at their grandparents while I'm here..."Bill said as he looks at Ingrid with the most sad looking eyes she ever seen.

"Oh Bill I'm so sorry...I'm sorry if I brought it up I mean I'm sure that Mrs Sullivan was a very lovely and wonderful woman."she said as she reaches out and takes her small hand into Bill's hand and he never notice until now how small her hand was from his that was much bigger.

"it's okay Ingrid you didn't know so it's okay..."Bill said and she knew she was going to kick herself for this later but it had to be said.

"...if you like you can call me Ingy all you want if that makes you happy...and you can even eat lunch with me Pete and Paul...if you want."she said as normally Bill would eat by himself and she would just eat with Pete and Paul cause she really didn't want to become too close to Bill because if she did she would have a hard time saying goodbye to him when it was time for him to stop working for the MDA and return to the Monster World for good...

"thanks Ingy...come on lets go, after all I hear they are serving your favorite today."Bill said as he walks with her to the room that some other monsters and humans are in right now eating lunch.

she couldn't help but put her worry about becoming too close to Bill aside and just focus on eating cause right now her stomach was begging her to put food in it...

to be continued... 


End file.
